villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MAL THE MANIAC
MAL THE MANIAC known as The Malicious Atrocious Lunatic '''simply more iconically known as '''MAL for short is the main titular protagonist in Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures (TMRA). They are the demonic dark form alter-ego of Malik Divinity Caesar obtaining some of the conscious and physical spirits of a demon that lived thousands of years ago named Mallam "Mal" Mrad Mania. They are the mirrored version of Malik Magistral. He started off as a supporting antagonist. all the way to a minor and eventually major antagonist. And at times MAL would be more of an Anti-Villain. Appearance MAL appears to be a human with a tense look, looking fierce and scary with a frequent occasional grin to represent their scary look. They have sharper hands than in their regular form as Malik. They have a white shirt with the red wording imprint as the "MAL" alias; which is the prefix of his own name. Along with dark blue leggings as a more simpler way to design MAL quickly. Also, they have a blue shirt as a handkerchief and dark red hair. The newer occasional version is similar to the previously mentioned out design except for the shirt is red, ( along with sleeves this time;) and a marked M in black ink. MAL also has a blue shirt as a bandana and a hoodie to disguise themselves when being seen. Personality MAL seems to have been negatively influenced by watching certain YouTube videos when they were younger. MAL gave Malik some of the ideas to try doing more YouTube in a more arrogant way, along with acting up in school and making a scene over everything, eventually leading to fights he or others caused which got him into a lot of trouble. Despite all of this, he still has felt deeply hateful for everything and would constantly compare himself to others complaining about how they have it better than him, leading to his envious hatred for everybody and himself. The Inferno Painite The Inferno Painite is a reimagining fiction of Hell, with a primary ruler named "Sate Adversary". The only information Mal knows is that they were from the Inferno Painite and that they did have a Strawberry Lover named Rosella and a daughter named Blaze. They have known how it felt being banished from the Inferno Painite feeling the rejection they still would feel towards anybody who fears him for feels annoyed from his vulgar personality. The Rise Of Mallam Mrad Mania Malik Magistral found a purple mysterious figure with a violet looking musical box that played a nostalgic tune that attracted them at night. They got up and went for a walk to see where it was coming from. The purple mysterious figure vanished with no more further footsteps to be heard from. Magistral goes over to hold the purple box slowly to be surprised with a red gem with an evil spirit that takes over Magistral, leading to his fallen trilogy to be presumably stuck in the darker side. Trivia/Media *Just like with other cartoons, Mallam is another self-insert that represents an opposite mirrored version of Malik Magistral. *Mal is depicted as a Pure Evil villain at the start. Until later on having somewhat redeeming traits pushing them to the Grey Zone and making them between an Anti-Hero or an Anti-Villain. * Mal was originally based off of the Total Drama All-Stars character named "Mal", who was another personality to Mike; the contestant from the Total Drama Revenge of the Island and All Stars. * The alter-ego could be a possible brainwash to Magistral. However, at times, Magistral could be well-aware of his actions at times and not have much of the remorse to feel bad or have just as much as the resentment as MAL being a played act. This is why Magistral would still remain as an Anti-Hero. Category:TMRA Villains Category:Time Majesty Villains Category:On & Off Category:Evil from the past Category:Alter-Ego Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Redeemed Category:Scapegoat Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Jerks Category:Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mentally Ill Category:Xenophobes Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Fighter Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Parody/Homage Category:Control Freaks Category:Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Tragic Category:Greedy Category:Protective Category:Protagonists Category:Titular Category:Youtube Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Criminals Category:Wrathful Category:Delusional Category:Master Manipulators Category:Trickster Category:Dimwits Category:Sadists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Extravagant Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers